


Benang Merah

by nilimadelmarar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilimadelmarar/pseuds/nilimadelmarar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ataukah kau takut,<br/>Pada jantungku yang bedetak-detak namamu<br/>Yang kini kau genggam itu? </p>
<p>an RusAme poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benang Merah

**Disclaimer** : All rights reserved to Hidekaz Himaruya. This is solely a not-for-profit fan activity.

** Benang Merah **

Itu takdir, itu metaforanya

Yang menghubungkan jiwa

Antar manusia, kau dan aku

Kita

 

 

Kenapa harus lari

Ini niscaya, tidakkah kau lihat

Sekumpulan benang merah yang menjerat

Kita

Adalah Satu

Kau ada padaku, aku ada padamu

 

 

Kenapa harus takut

Ini niscaya, maka kau jangan mengerut

Sekumpulan benang ini telah melemparkan

Kita ke dalam takdir.

 

 

Tidakkah lebih baik,

Jika kita berpegangan

Padanya?

Apakah kau lari

Dari sekumpulan benang yang memenjarakanmu tiap hari

Apakah kau takut

Pada lemparan takdir yang menghempas cintamu

Pada diriku?

 

Ataukah kau takut,

Pada jantungku yang bedetak-detak namamu

Yang kini kau genggam itu?

 


End file.
